Firend Or Foe?
by angelofdarknessfire
Summary: Morgan, Sam, Tasha, and Dusty are best friends and normal teenagers for the most part . But when they spend the night at Morgan's, things get alil nuts, when they get sucked into the world of FFIX. And when the story line changes a bit, lines are drawn.
1. Intro

**Forbidden**

_Disclaimer_:I do not own FFIX. I only ownthe story plot, and my freinds an I._ "What I don't own them?" _I guess my frineds own themselves and I own me. "_What my parnets own me!" _Dang it! To is no my day

_A/N_: This is my first sucked in fic, but the second stor I've writen. hope you in joy.

* * *

**Chp 1: Intro**

_Ring!Ring!Riing!_

With the sounding of the bell East High was out for the weekend. Every friday same. Morgan, Tasha, Sam, and Dusty (_A/N_: Sam and Dustyare girls and these are their real names) wounld og to their lockers and then got on their bus for 30 min ride home. They always did thesame thing. So they they desiced to chage things up a bit

"Morgan did you finsh FF yet?" Dusty said as she wrote in Sam's year book.

"Which one? I do have alot, you know." I knew which one she was talking about. I like making her explain things, cause I know she hates it.

"FFIX of course! It's the only one your playing right now!" At the last word

Dusty looked as she was about to throw something at me.

"ahhahhah"

"What was that?" Dusty and I said together.

" A ... Ow! Get your foot off my hands, Sam!" Sam moved her foot and very pink in the face Tasha, came up from under the seat.

"Sorry. Hey, wait a minute. Why were you under there in the first place?"

Sam yaned, while me and Sam were tring to hold back laughter. And nots ucceding I might add. But we had to stop cause of the look Tasha was giving us ( if looks could kill there wouldn't be a story).

"Hey are you guys still coming over tonight?" I had to ask, on the count of was going to the by food for our midnight raiding we might do.

"Yeah. Me and Dusty coming togther." Sam took her year book from me and shoved it into book bag " We'll be there at seven o'clock. Bye guys!" Sam yelled as she and got off the bus.

"So Tasha, you coming tonight?" Out all of my friends she was the most foregetfull or it's just an act.I don't know maybe both.

"Why do I do I have to come again?

"Because I'm going to ..."

"..teach me how to FF! I know. I'm be there around seven. See ya later Morgan." And with that she got off the bus. After one more stop, I got off the bus and walked home. When I got home, the first did was look for the car keys. And that's when I hread it.

"Kupo. Kupo. Kupooo!"

"What the?" To say at the least I have know idea what is go. So, I climbed the to my room to check to see if any one was playing my FF game. But I got to my room, nothing was on. So I just closed the door and lefted for store.

_7:00p.m. My house _

"Hey guys, come in . I'm just startedsetting up."

* * *

_Me: _Hoped you liked it so far.

_Tasha:_ Why you stop?

_Me:_ My hands were starting to hurt.

_Sam:_ throws ball at Dusty

_Dusty: _Who through that? looks at me and Tashs

_Me and Tasha: _We didn't do it! both point to Sam

Sam: runs away Aww! Don't kill me!

_Dusty:_ I get you for that! run after her

_Me:_ laughs Dusty! Stop tring to kills Sam. I still need her for the story!Anyways, please review. And flame you like, cause don't care. But I'm going ask if i anyone wants to beta read for me cause I got no one to do so. Just drop me a email. I need your email to do so.

_Me, Dusty ,Tasha, and Sam:_ See you in thenext chapter! waves


	2. In the Game

_The Forbidden_

**_Disclaimer_:** I still don't own FFIX. So stop asking already! My friends gave me the right to put in this fic. "_Yeah!"_ My parents said I can own myself, when I'm 17. _"Shoot! One more year." _Now I just need the rights to FFIX. _"That will never happen!"_ 1 out of 3 isn't bad so far.

**_Me :_** I had a lot of errors, but I still got two reviews. Yeah! _Jumps up and down_

**_Tasha :_** What is so great about two reviews? _Rolls her eyes_

**_Me : _**Well for one thing, I got a review. But when this story hits the half way mark, I want at least 15 reviews. _ Gives big cookies to reviewers._

**_Tasha :_** Yeah, Anyways, where is Sam and Dusty? _Rubs her chin_

**_Sam :_** _runs by_ HELP ME !

_**Dusty :** running after her_ Get back here!

**_Me : _**Uh Oh! Stop that two you or something bad happen in her! _Throws stuff at them _

**_Dusty :_** Hey! She started it.

**_Sam :_** I didn't do a thing! _gives big anime puppy dug eyes Bye! runs away with Dusty following her_

**_Tasha :_** Here we go again. _Cross her arms and rolls her eyes _

**_Me :_** Get back here! I'm not done with you, yet !_ Runs after them and hits them. Causing a two on one fight. But winning _

**_Tasha :_** Since everyone is fighting, I guess it's to me. _Looks behind her to see everyone still fighting_ Here is chapter two_ "Warped"_. Hope you like. Please review! Oh! And thoughts are in "_italics"__

* * *

_

_Chp 2 : Warped_

_**7:00 p.m. Morgan's house** _

"Hey guys, come in. I'm just setting up right now." Leading the way, my room we made a pit stop kitchen before heading for my room. "Get what you want now, cause I'm get going lazy, when I go up stair." Only getting stare, I just keep going, "I mean, when go up stairs I'm not coming back down. Now anybody want some cake?"

After get our cake and soda we headed up stairs to my room, only to be stopped at the top of the stairs by my dad. "Mom's at, your sisters are at a sleep over, and your brother is at a friends house. As for me, I'm going to sleep. So try to keep it down", and with that my dad went back into his room and closed the door.

"Eh... Morgan you do know that..." I just stared at her waiting. Just waiting for the marbles to back into Tasha's head.

"...That your dad is huge. Now I know where you the fighting from!" Dusty said half laughingly, and with that we all went into my room. Being the last one in, I closed the door behind me.

Settling down on some pillows, every one but me put their sodas on my ps2. "Hey wait a minute , get those sodas off there!" I got nothing but blank looks. " If they tip over on it, it will explode. Don't you care?" But all I got was a big "nope" all three of them. "I guess I'm not loved at!" I led the water works on them. (_A/N :_ I can make myself cry.) Dusty gets up and comes over to me.

" Ok, ok, I care about you. And if the ps2 goes boom, I'll give you one of mine." she gives me a hug. Then looks at Sam and Tasha and at me again. " Now, who teaching who?" I smiled a wicked smile.

"You teach Sam and teach Tasha. " Still smiling I looked at Sam and Tasha, who are in own little world.

"What! Why do I have to get Sam?" Dusty looked pissed! I'm glad I hid anything that she could use to hurt me.

"Cause Sam only listen to you. And besides, Tasha may be forgetful, but at least she listens to me!" Now a little steamed I turn on Tasha to explain things to her. While Dusty did the same with Sam.

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Ok I think I get the basics. Now who starts first?" Tasha garbed the control connected to third player and sat down next to Sam, Who was forth player ( _A/N_: I don't what players are called, sorry. I look it up later!).

Dusty, being herself, walked over to the PS2 and unplugged the first controller. "I'm going first!" And with that she ran out the run.

"Dusty! Get back here with my new controller!" I ran after her, but only hearing Sam and Tasha bent over with laughter. For the next ten minutes of me chasing Dusty around the house, we headed back to my room. But only to be stopped when they heard some sounds.

"Kupo!" To scare to look behind them, Dusty and Morgan ran up stairs. "You guys listen! I don't know what that was, but I don't what to hind out either!" Dusty looked like she was about to piss her pants.

"Dusty, Morgan, What going on? You two look like you seen a ghost." Tasha pause the game and got pat her on the back.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Every on turned to look at Sam, who was trying to wipe off the PS2. "Tasha, why you do that!"

I didn't do anything. And …and… you guys look at the TV." The others gathered around her, to look at the TV. Blue and white sparks started to fly from the PS2, while the TV started flashing images of four girls. But with animal ears "Ah, I may be new at this but I don't think this is supposed to happen!"

"Ah... guys? Guys! We need to get out of here, now!" The three of looked at Dusty, like she's crazy. "I mean it! Morgan, remember when you gave me that fanfic by Soul'sWish? (_A/N :_ I just made the name up. So don't bite my head off.) You know, the one about being sucked to a video game?" By now the TV was going from blue to green to pink, where it stayed.

"Things like that don't happen, Dusty. See!" I walked to the TV and taped it. But instead of hitting glass, my hand went right throw. "Help me! I'm stuck!" Dusty runs over to me and tries to free my hand. But only to succeed in get her stuck, too! "Tasha! Sam! Run!" I yelled at my two friends who were trying to pull us out of TV.

And then everything went black. I could no longer see or hear my friends, just the silence of the darkness.

_**(Sam's POV)**_

"Oww! My head is killing me. Not to mention my tail. Guys what happened?" _What a minute did I say tail! _I moved my hand to feelmy back, where it came in contact with a long wolf tail. _Oh, boy! Do I have the ears to go with?_ With a little excitement and confusion, I moved hands to my wolf ears at the top of my hand.

"Wow!" I turned to see only Tasha. "Sam, did you know that you a tail and the ears to match?" I nodded and looked around. " Morgan and Dusty aren't here? And by the looks of it Dusty was right. We did get sucked into this game." By the way Tasha looked, I think she was shocked to.

" Some I just we have to fight, huh?" Tasha nodded. "While you should know that you have green bunny ears and a green bunny tail." She shrieked and ran over to a display window of one of the shops. I followed close behind her. "Don't sweat it you look cute." _Hey she didn't say that my tail was black with blue tips. But I do look good._

"Earth to Sam! Come back Sam." Trying to get my attention she pulls my tail.

"Hey!" I rubbed my tail. _I'm getting to use to this tail thing!_ Tasha just tilts her to one side and walks in side the weapon shop. "Hey come back! Morgan's the only one that can hit me! Or cause me pain!" _I hope Morgan and Dusty are ok. _And with one final look up and down the street, Sam ran into the weapons shop after Tasha.

* * *

**_Me :_** Hey! Where's the rest of the chapter? _Smoke comes out of ears_

**_Dusty :_** I chopped it off, so it could be chapter three.

_**Tasha:** rolls eyes_

**_Me :_** But the chapter was supposed to be ten pages! _Start to throws daggers at Dusty_ I told you to read and edit all the errors. Not to twit it! What else did you do to my chapter!

**_Dusty: _**Read it and find out! _Runs away_

**_Me:_** COME BACK HERE! _Runs after her_

**_Sam:_** _Walks over to Tasha. _Should we stop them?

**_Tasha:_** No. _looks at Dust and Moran. _Let them get it out of their system.

**_Sam:_** Ok. W_alks away _

**_Tasha:_** Well hope you like this chapter. s_tops and thinks_Didn't I do this at the being of the chapter? Oh well. Anyways, please review. Or Morgan will get lazy. _Looks behind her and shakes her head. Their still fighting _Chapter three will be up soon. So see you later. Waves


	3. New Enemy! New Friend?

**_Friend or Foe?_**

Disclaimer: I'm saying it again. I don't own it! But I'll try to soon, lol.

A/N: Here you go loyal fans! There are two chapters one!

"Blah"- talking

_Blah_- thinking

**"Blah"**- black mages and computers/laptops

**_(Blah)_**- different language being translated (SP?)

Now time show, enjoy and review! (Walks away to join Tasha, Sam, and Dusty playing FFX) you think we would have learned lesson the first. lol!

Chapter 3

_I feel like hell! _ I moaned and opened my I eyes. _What the?!!?! _I was in a king size bed and was covered up with silk sheets. I pushed myself up on my elbows. The walls were made out of rock. _I'm in Kuja's mountain home?!? And in his bed!!_ There was a large mirror in the corner of the room, a desk across from the bed, and a fireplace in the far wall.

I tried to get up but the pain all over my over my body, stopped me. _Great! What the hell happened to me? Oh yeah, I remember now. Dusty you had to say it!_

_**Flash Back Time!!!**_

WE had gotten sucked into the TV. _The TV!!!_ Tasha, Sam, and Dusty were screaming bloody murder. Me being me, didn't scream at all. (**_A/N:_** Inside joke! lol) But was scared out of my bloody mind! It was pitch black, but I could see my friends. _But I wish I couldn't hear them. They're giving me a head ach!_

"Guys stop screaming bloody!!" I tired to reach out to them, but couldn't reach them. _They can't hear me. Crap!!_ They got further and further away, until I couldn't see or hear them anymore.

_Great! Now I'm alone! Dame Dusty, you had to say something about the fan fiction! No, it isn't her fault. I should have figured something was up, with all the weird stuff happening to me lately! _"This sucks!"

"Morgan." I turned to see a man about six-foot-two, had dark purple hair and had a blue and black tail. His eyes are what scared me. They were black with red pupils (SP?). He is kind of cute. But the way his eyes look, tells me to get away from this guy.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood my ground and looked him in the eyes. I was fighting the urge to turn and run. _But run where? _

"No one important." He grinned and pulled a sword out of from no where. _Crap!_ "But if you want to know, I'm Bain. And I'm the last person you'll ever see." He starts to laugh and then vanished. Holy carp! Where'd he go?!?!?? I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly I felt nothing but pain. _Why me?!? Why…_ I blacked out.

End of Flash Back

"Bain!" I looked around in panic, but moving so caused the pain to come back. I laid(SP?) back down on the soft bed. _Why did he try to kill me? Man, why me!_ I took at what condition I was in. I was naked. _Where in hell, are my clothes???_ And was covered from head to toe in bandages. I moaned and closed my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep.

**_"You got mail!"_** _WTF?! _I looked over at the night stand, to see a blue and silver laptop. _Where did that come from? It wasn't there before._ **_"You got mail!" _**I slowly sat up and grabbed the laptop. Looking it up and down for a few minutes, I finally clicked on the 'my mail' button. And the first thing that popped up was the words 'Hi Morgan!' . Sweet! It's my laptop. If I have mine, the others must have theirs too! I put my password in. I had 36 unread e-mails. Not feeling up to reading those e-mails, I clicked composed to send an e-mail to Tasha, Sam, and Dusty.

**TO: Tasha, Sam, Dusty**

**FROM: Morgan **

**Message:**

Guys hope you are okay. I'm safe, for now. Dusty you know any body by the name **"Bain"**, in the gaming world? Let me know okay, it is very important!!!! Be careful of the guy, he has dark purple hair and has a dark blue and black tail. Don't trust him!!! He will know your names! And if he says he a friend of mine, run like hell!!!

Right now I'm w/ Kuja. So, I will see you soon. But it might get really crazy. We might have to fight, so put on a good show. **;) LOL**!

Keep an eye on each other

Morgan (aka Momo)

While sending the email to the other girls, a message popped up. The message said a password was need for someone to get in to "Fire Wire", a chat room I made for me and my friends. _I wonder who is trying to get in. _I opened the chat room and went in.

(A/N: I'm angelofdarknessfire! lovesuksass & fireflyrocks101 are my friends back on earth. This is real time people!!!! The four of us are missing on earth!!)

**_angelofdarknessfire has entered the chat room._**

**angelofdarknessfire: ** Hey! Anyone home? And who been sending me all the emails?

**_lovesuksass has entered the chat room_**

**lovesuksass:** Morgan! Where the hell r u? And where is Sam, Tasha, and Dusty?!?!

**angelofdarknessfire: **I'm fine thanks for asking! And u wouldn't believe if I told u!

**lovesuksass: **Sorry! Just worried out of my bloody mind! But really, tell me where you r!

**angelofdarknessfire: **Okay tiffany. We got sucked into a video game. Have you played FF9 yet?

_**fireflyrocks101 has entered the chat room**_

**lovesuksass: **yeah?

**lovesuksass: **O my god!! That shit can happen!?!?!?

**fireflyrocks101: **I read everything! Mo, u okay?

**angelofdarknessfire: **yeah girl, I'm fine.

**fireflyrocks101: **ur in a video game and FF9 at that, sweet!

**lovesuksass:** yeah I know! So r u guys together?

**angelofdarknessfire: **No,I'm alone. But I think that is a good thing

**lovesuksass: **Why?

**fireflyrocks101: **What she said.

**angelofdarknessfire: **this guy tried to kill me! And only me. But I'm safe, I think.

**lovesuksass: **WTF!!!!! Some guy tried to kill u?!?!?

**fireflyrocks101: **What do u mean "I think"??!?!?!?

**angelofdarknessfire: **I think Kuja saved me.

_**There was a knock at the door.**_

**angelofdarknessfire: **some one is at the door. Talk later, bye. Oh and try to cover for us over there.

**fireflyrocks101: **lucky girl!Well, good luck and I'll try to cover for you. Bye

_**fireflyrocks101 has left the chat room**_

**lovesuksass: **okay and be careful!! Bye!

_**lovesuksass has left the chat room**_

I logged off and turned laptop "Come in!" I said as I sat the laptop aside. Opening the door, Kuja walked in followed by 2 black mages carrying a large chest. I pulled the sheets tightly around me, to find from roaming eyes. (**_A/N:_** Why is it that only the perverts get!!!)

"I see your awake." He said in a very soft voice. _Safe so far. I just wish I wasn't naked. _As if reading my mind, he snapped his figures. The black mages put the chest down and up it. My eyes went wide. The chest was filled with very, and I mean very, pretty clothes. "I thought you could use some new clothes, considering(sp?) your clothes are ruined."

"Um… thank you." _Man this would be easier if I wasn't naked! But at least he is as perverted as Zidane(sp?)._ "Was there any one else with me?" Kuja looked taken back about recovered quickly.

"No." It was all the answer he gave me. He snapped his figures again and the mages left the room. "When you are dressed tell the black mages and they will bring you to me." Before I could answer him, he was it the door.

"Okay then." I turned to the chest of clothes. _This is going to be something._

**A/N:** hope you like!!!!


	4. Here I Am

A/N: sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! Here you go, the next chapie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy. Only the people you don't know.

Here I am

(Kuja pov)

I left her to her own devices. Pushing a strain of hair out of my face, I went to my main office. "This is not a part of the plan."

_Flash Back_

I walked out of the opening of the launch pad. "Soon I'll remake this world." A grin played across my lips.

_**"Sir."**_ I turned to see one of the dolls. (A/N: black mages.)

"What?"

_**"One of the scouts has found something interesting."**_ I raised a brow but followed any way. Reaching the scouting post (A/N: I'm adding more stuff in.), I walked over to the telescope. To the south of the content, there was smoke rising into the sky. I turned to the mage that had reported to me.

"When?"

"10 minutes before I reported to you. Should we see what it is?" I shook my head.

"No. I'll go myself." I left and summoned my dragon. (A/n: if anyone knows its name, please tell me.)

_End Flash Back_

'_How did the woman get all the way out here?' And how did she get so injured?_' I sighed and sat in font of the fire place. The image of her lying unconsciousness, naked, and bandaged, in my bed with her sliver hair fanning out around her, ran through my mind. I shook my head to clear the image from my mind. "I mustn't get districted." Her sliver eyes, which had flakes of metallic blue in them, stayed in my mind.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

She walked into the room, w/ a bag slung over her shoulder. She was wearing sliver and metallic blue, which went wonderful w/ her brown skin tone. Her pants, sliver, went below her knees and had snow flake designs, in metallic blue. She wore a silk metallic blue shirt, with silver trimming and silver over coat, that matched her pants, that went down to her knees and was open. (Coat has a hood on it as well) Her long hair was in a ponytail, held by blue and silver ribbons, but had the bangs hanging out.

"Hi." She sat down in the chair across from me. "Thank you by the way." I looked over at her, but she avoided my eyes. "For saving me".

"Nothing to be thankful for." She nodded and looked into the fireplace, her hand playing with her tail, which was a metallic blue with silver tips, and her cat ears, which were the same as her tail. "Tell me, how did you come to be here?"

(Morgan's Pov)

I told him everything. My name, how we got pulled into the TV, how I was attacked and that there was suppose to be others with me. But even though I told him I was from another dimension, I didn't tell him that all this was a video game there and that I knew how it ended. So to make it seem like I knew some things but didn't, I tell him that I had visions. That way I could tell him things without having to explain how I knew about them. _'I could play up this psychic thing. Dusty is doing the same thing. I know she is.'_

"I see, that would explain why I found you here."

"If I stay here, I will be in your service. I need to find my friends before Bain does." He nodded.

"How about this, you can stay with me and in return…" He thought for a moment. "You can help me with a few things."

"Fair enough thank you." He nodded and looked at the clock.

"Come I… we have an appointment with that ugly queen of Alexandria. "I giggled causing him to smirk. "You know something don't you?"

I nodded "A little bit, the black mages are weapons, no?" His smirk turned into a smile, he nodded. "They will do their job quite well. That is all I can say without giving the future away to much." He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I did. He led the way down the hall, through one of those teleport pads and down past the airship landing, into a room filled with weapons.

"Choose whatever you like." I gave him a questioning look. "Whatever you pick will be yours to keep." I nodded and walked farther into the room.

There was one kind of weapon I have always dreamed of, wrote about, and wished for and he had. It didn't have a name and as far as I know, its owner names it. It could change into any weapon. It was currently in the form of a double ended spear and was the same color as my hair, eyes, and laptop. There was also a case with other types of blades, I put it in the bag and it fit. I love the bags here they don't have bottoms and weigh less than nothing, when they should weigh a ton. There was also strap, so I could carry it on my back, and a book, which I also put into my no bottom beg.

"Is that all you require?" I looked around the room one last time and spied a pair of metallic blue leather gloves. I picked them up and put them on, they fitted just right. Walking out of the room, we went back to the launch pad, where he summoned his dragon.

Climbing on to the dragon's back, he turned back to me and held his hand out to help me up. "He won't hurt you, unless I tell him to." I nodded and took his hand. Sitting, while he stood, we rode off to Alexandria.


	5. letter to ther readers

To my readers,

These next few chapters go to Tabansi232, for always reviewing. Sorry about my grammar and the late update. I lost the story, and then when I found it, my beta lost it!

(B/N: Technically, I didn't lose it. I just misplaced it for a really, really long time. Sorry. Please- DO NOT KILL ME!!!!!!)

The last chapter was mostly filler. I had to tell you people what I look like and how I got my weapons. The pair is kind of, as you (Brandy) put it, "painfully obvious." The MarySue traits will not be there later! Thanks for letting me know. Personality wise, Morgan (me) is the female, sane version of Kuja. And she is very protective of, loyal to, and painfully blunt to the people she cares about. But she is a loner. She is sadistic, caring, and psychic. And also a book worm, a video gamer, and a schemer. Lol, and never afraid to speak her mind. Basically she is me. But with … almost told, not going to say.

If anyone has yet to figure it out, I like villains! But Morgan will not tell Kuja anything that will change the storyline. He seems different, that is only because I thought he could use the change. But don't worry; he's still insane and psychotic, which is perfect for Morgan.

(B/N: No, that IS Morgan. Lol.) Shut up!

Anyways, what all of them look like is important for later in this story and for the second one after this one. But I try to put more details in it, about the setting. I will also try to stick with two POVs (Morgan's and Dusty's), but (here or there) put one in for Kuja or, maybe (not sure yet) Bain. Sam and Tasha's pov's are in the second story. Hint, hint!

I'll update soon!!

* * *

And I have a hint for what happens, for you, because you review a lot!

'One will die.

One will be lost.

Two will see themselves in a new light.'

There you go!

* * *

Angelofdarknessfire/Morgan

p.s. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Oh My God!

Dusty's POV)

Oh my God! Note to self: tell Morgan I told you so as soon as I find her. I woke to the sound of some one singing, to find myself in a bed. It was Dagger, most likely. Getting out of the bed, I walked over to a bowl of water.

As I looked into the bowl I realized that I know longer the same. My reflection showed a pale girl with the darkest red eyes and black hair with red tips to match. Considering I was a dirty blond with blue eyes, I was shocked. I went over to the full size mirror next to the open window. My once shoulder length hair fell short of my butt. I wasn't wearing the same clothes either. Instead I was wearing something familiar to Ronia's in FF7 (Check out later), But instead of blue it's black with a red threaded flame design, and a red under shirt. The long jacket that was currently tossed over the back of the chair had a hood on it. The biggest difference was the skirt. It was layered and flowed, the colors switched between red and black. The top layer was black and the bottom red. The arm warmers were black with red lace and black/red ribbons. Giving me a sort of Gothic Lolita look. 

Sitting back on the bed, I tried to take it all in, the new clothes, eyes, hair, ears and tail… Wait ears, tail! I shot back over to the mirror, and sure as ever there they were, I was nicely equipped with fox ears and a tail. I touched them, making sure they were real, and they twitched. "Cool!" I turned slightly to look at my back. I didn't have a tail. I have freaking Two! One was like my ears, black with red tips, and the other one was the opposite, red with black tips. "Really cool! I'm so glad I read that fan fiction Mo gave me!" plopping back down on the bed and lay down. "I just got to be with them. My mind wondered over to the others, "I hope they're ok." Crawling under the blankets and closed my eyes. "It starts tomorrow." With that I went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning...

Waking up, I slowly got up out of the bed and looked out the window. Birds were singing and I could hear the faint sound of a chocobo. "I guess I got heighten senses, too." Picking up the sleeveless coat and put it on, I noticed a pair of black heed boots with red laces. Putting them of on, I took one last look in the mirror and left the room.

Sitting in all his lazy glory was the inn keeper at the desk sleeping. Or at least pretending to be. "He gets what he gets for hurting Vivi." Walking behind him, I pilled the chair back roughly and quickly moved in front of the deck, so he couldn't see I did it. "Are you okay?" I asked with fake concern. 

He let out a string of cruises. 'What do you know, he was sleeping. Getting up off the ground, still cursing he looked at me. Blushing, he quickly shut up. "Hello ma'ma I'm glad to see your better."

I nodded and played with a stain of my hair. "How did I get here?"

"You were found outside the village, by some of the town folk." I nodded and headed for the door. "Wait! There's something thing else!" I turned back to him, to see him holding up a black bag, with red flame designs. "It was with u." I walked back over to him to him and took the bag from him.

'Thank you." I turned and quickly left before he says anything else. Outside the in, the village of Dila looked just like it did in the game, only bigger. "There is no telling where they are and how far the story line is." Just then, a girl in an orange jumpsuit went into the shop across from the inn. "Never mind." Laughing to myself, I walked down the street to see a beautiful fountain with little kids playing around it. Not far was the wind mill and Vivi. "AWW! He is so cute."

Keeping an eye on the kids in the square and them, watching me, I walked over to Vivi. He didn't notice me because he was off in his own little world. "So cute!" I tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. Adjusting his hat, he looked at me with his golden eyes.

"H-Hello."

"Did I scare you little guy?" I bent down so I was on one knee and could talk to him face to face. Unlike in the game, I could actually see his face. Vivi had large golden anime eyes, pale skin, and long shiny curls that were in a ponytail. He fidgeted with his hat, causing some off his hair to escape from under it.

"Y-y-yes. A little."

"I'm sorry, little guy. I just wanted to say hi, because I thought you were so cute." (A/N: Dusty would say this!) He blushed slightly, making him look cuter.

"R-really? You don't think, I l-look funny?"

"Nope, just cute, Buddy. Now what's your name?"

"Vivi." I noticed that he was starting to become a little more comfortable around me, he wasn't as fidgety.

"Well, hi, Vivi. My name is Dusty." He gave me a puzzled look. "My name is kind of funny, huh? He nodded, smiling. "It's okay, I like it being funny. Now why are you all by yourself/"

"I was looking at... I think it's called a windmill. My friends are getting supplies." I nodded.

"So you don't live in this village?" He shook his head.

"I don't either. I'll be here awhile so make sure you don't leave without telling me, you hear?" He smiled, causing dimples to form.

"Okay."

"Vivi, just think of me as a big sister, okay?" Grinning from ear to ear, he nodded. Getting up, I patted myself off and waved to him. "See you later, little bro!"

"See you later." He waved back, still smiling, and then turned back to the windmill. Walking back over to the fountain, I sat down and opened the bag the innkeeper gave me. In it, to my surprise, was my laptop (decked out in black and red like my outfit), lots of items (so I didn't have to buy any), a book, a first aid kit, extra bandages, and loads of gel, and a wipe. 

The wipe was black, covered in thorns, and at the end of the handle was a picture of a red rose. Reaching back into the bag, I noticed it seemed to not have a bottom. There was a belt in bag belt. Putting the belt on, under my coat, I found a hook, on the belt, for my wipe. Placing everything back in the bag and glanced around the square, while hooking my wipe to my belt. Hearing a slight noise behind me, I was facing the fountain, I spun around and swung at whoever was their.

Ti was one of the factory workers, I think. "Can I help you?"

"I was one of the men that found you. I wanted see if you were okay."

"Ok, thank you. I was traveling without a lot of sleep and I guest sleep won." It's not a complete lie. I was tired when we got suck into the TV. I saw a sudden movement behind the man. I turned to look behind him, but he moved into my line of vision. "Wha5t was that?" He turned around and looked. There was nothing and no one there. They had taken Vivi.

"I don't see anything. Maybe it was one of the children. I nodded. I know it wasn't one of the little brats, but anything to get move. "Well if you need anything, just talk to my daughter in the bar." I nodded and walked toward the item shop that was right across from the inn. Right as I reached for the door handle, Zidane and Dagger come walking out.

"Oh, hello. Have you seen a man in armor?" Dagger asked me polity.

"Nope. But if I do, I'll let you know." She nodded and I continued into the shop. In the shop I went straight to the books. Looking every thing, I was happy to see they had manga and Harry Potter. (A/N: hey, we need to some thing in between action.) Taking four books from the selves, I took them to the counter and sat them down. I had chosen Harry Potter 6&7 And Fruits Basket 16 & 17. Sitting behind the counter, the girl rang up the books.

"60 gill is your total."

"Really?" She nodded

"All the books are on sale."

"Cool." Pulling out a money bag, I took 100gil bill any and handed it to her. (Money has to be in something.) Put my 40gil change back in my bag with my books. Thanking her quickly, I rushed out of the shop and down to where I last saw Vivi.

Running into the windmill, the domed latch was open. After making sure my bag was closed, I lowered myself down onto the ladder. About halfway down the ladder, I started to hear voices. There was only one thing to do. I prayed and let go of the ladder.

Somebody I heaven must love me, because I landed on my feet. 'Thank you'. Quietly as I could, I went down into the next area and hid behind a barrel. 'Hold on, Vi.' I'm going to get you out of this.

* * *

To be continued…..

* * *

A/N: Review! 


End file.
